


You'll Be Okay

by I_hover_for_fun



Series: Hurt/Comfort Prompts Starring One Nerdy Wizard [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series), Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And Just a Good Person In General, Fjord being a gentleman, Hurt Caleb Widogast, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sometime before episode 26
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_hover_for_fun/pseuds/I_hover_for_fun
Summary: "Can you please come and get me?"After Caleb's run-in with three awful men from the back of the tavern, Fjord has to pick up the pieces.
Relationships: Fjord & Caleb Widogast, Fjord/Caleb Widogast
Series: Hurt/Comfort Prompts Starring One Nerdy Wizard [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694086
Comments: 7
Kudos: 195





	You'll Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first work on Ao3 and it's probably awful, but who cares?  
> Long story short, I found a list of hurt/comfort dialogue prompt from tumblr and can't find the original poster to credit them :/  
> So, my plan is to continue writing one shots with the prompt until I run out!  
> I hope you enjoy!  
> Also- my tumblr is @i-hover-for-fun in case you want to send a prompt!
> 
> The first prompt is:  
> "Can you please come and get me?"

The ground was cold and wet. Above, the rain was cascading downwards, smacking against the cobblestone streets. The dark, blue-tinted setting of the night was interrupted only by the calm yellow lights of the surrounding houses and bustling taverns.

A tavern, thought a certain dirty wizard, That’s where this utter madness had begun.

Caleb remembered the events of the night blearily, like there was a fog over his memory. 

There was the faint whisper of a sound of Mollymauk suggesting a few rounds at the bar. The happy nods and exclamations of the rest of the group. But Caleb had been distracted, not entirely present as his sight drifted to the corner of the room.

Things were more hazy after that. He recalled three men staring back at him and the shine of a flask in the tallest one’s hands. He remembered the late realization that his drink was not just the tavern’s home brew, but there was something stronger incorporated into his own drink. And next, he was cornered, almost collapsed, in the alleyway outside the tavern, too weak to move, with the three men towering above him, blocking his path.

The tallest one had smiled, leaned down, said with an awful breath, “Well ain’t you a pretty one?”

The others chuckled, a deep, sinister noise that made Caleb’s hair stand up on the back of his neck.

“We got you just where we want you, and you ain’t gettin’ nowhere,” another one spoke. He turned to the other two. “We could keep him for as long as we want.”

And then there were hands. On his coat. On his scarf. Yanking his hair. He would have scrambled back, away from the men, but he could barely find the energy to snap his fingers.

Frumpkin poofed into that plain of existence and threw himself at the largest man, scratching and growling and screeching, making sounds Caleb had never heard from a cat. But the hands left, just for a moment, and Caleb fell forward onto his hands and knees, bringing his head up just in time to see the men viciously throw Frumpkin to the ground. There was a painful yowl- and then nothing.

The men were coming back and Caleb did the only thing he could manage to do.

“Fireball.”

The spell was committed to memory at this point, almost an instinct when Caleb was in danger, and it never failed him.

He thrust his hand out in front of him and watched the swirling flames dart from his fingertips. He watched as the flame rushed to meet the men.  
Startled they turned away and ran off.

“You didn’t say he was a damn magic user!” Caleb heard as they rushed into the street.

Now it was just Caleb, on the cold wet ground, helpless.

Thunder sounded above him, loud and abrasive, and it made Caleb shudder.

He could feel his drugged drink taking effect as his eyes drooped even more than they had before. He guessed that his adrenaline had kept him at least slightly responsive until then.

Thinking fast, Caleb shoved his numbing fingers into his coat, digging around for his copper wire. He wasn’t sure if the numbness was a side effect from his drink or simply from the biting cold, but nonetheless, after a few moments of fumbling around, his hand emerged, holding the small wire between his fingers.

He brought the wire to his lips but paused a moment before starting the spell. By this time, Nott would most likely be sound asleep, Mollymauk was probably being pleased in a room somewhere, and he didn’t want to disturb the other girls. 

“Can you please come and get me?” He muttered into the wire, connecting his voice to Fjord. After a moment, he continued, “Oh-oh, you can respond to this message.”

For what seemed like an eternity, there was silence.

“Caleb, I’m not sure where you are but I’m comin’ to find you,” Fjord’s deep voice rumbled through the connection and Caleb breathed a sigh of relief.  
He sagged forward into the alley, his forehead touching against the cold, wet pavement. He let his thoughts drift away and his eyes slip shut.  
-  
“Caleb?”

There was a panicked voice, cutting through the haze of Caleb’s mind.

“Caleb please, I can’t help you unless I know what’s wrong. Are you hurt?”

Caleb’s eyes fluttered, slowly opening to see Fjord’s blurry figure staring down at him worriedly. He noticed that he was in a different position than before, no longer crumpled forward onto the ground, but lying on his back, his torso being held off the ground by one of Fjord’s arms.

Caleb let out a groan. “My cat,” he rasped.

“Caleb? What’s wrong? What about Frumpkin?” Fjord sounded concerned, making Caleb feel guilty for disturbing him.

“They-um- they came out and just- um- touched,” Caleb shivered, “And Frumpkin tried to help and- poof.”

Caleb tried to motion with his hands as he said the last word but couldn’t move them more than an inch from his chest before they fell back, limp.

“That’s unfortunate to hear,” Fjord paused for a moment, trying to figure out his next move. “Let’s get you up.”

He maneuvered both arms around Caleb’s torso and hauled him to his feet, where he swayed forward and fell back into Fjord’s chest.

Fjord looked startled for a moment, but remained in his place, not letting the other man fall further.

“Um- sorry- I am not feeling very- um- sturdy at the moment,” Caleb stammered as his face heated up.

The half-orc didn’t bat an eye and with a comforting, “It’s okay, it’ll all be okay,” he wrapped his left arm around Caleb’s waist and slung the man’s right arm around himself to keep him upright.

They were silent for a few minutes of their slow trek back to the second floor of the tavern. Caleb stared at the wet ground, shining in the starlight, no longer illuminated by the windows of the street. He realized that it was no longer raining, seemingly having stopped sometime in the last hour.

The last hour of cold numbness, and hands touching, and they were touching him now, and-

“Whoa, whoa. Cay, breath.”

Fjord’s steady voice was back. These hands weren’t mindlessly touching, they were helping, guiding, holding. They were safe.

“Sorry,” Caleb’s voice had cracked, through stress and fear and maybe even some tears, but Fjord didn’t bring it up, didn’t embarrass him. He was a gentleman, after all. 

They made their way into the building and then painstakingly trudged up the stairs to Molly and Fjord’s room.

The warlock pushed open the door and deposited Caleb on one of the beds, draping a blanket over the man as he did so. Mollymauk, for predictable reasons, was not present.

Caleb, finally able to shakily move his hands, cupped his face and sighed, willing himself to calm down. Across the room, Fjord was shedding his armor, trying his best to get comfortable.

The wizard was startled out of his thoughts by the presence of the other man sinking down next to him on the bed. He could feel his eyes on him, but didn’t have the energy to face him. 

Fjord cleared his throat. “So, now that we’ve got you situated- warming up and calming down and all that- can you- and it’s fine if you don’t want to- but can you tell me what you were doin’ out there?”

Caleb slid his eyes towards Fjord and slowly raised his head from his hands.

“Did you, by any chance, happen to see three large men in the back of the tavern earlier tonight?” He asked in a whisper.

“As a matter of fact, I had quite a bad feeling about that group. They gave me a bad feeling,” Fjord responded. He leaned towards Caleb and knit his brow in worry. “They didn’t hurt you, did they?”

“I have reason to believe that-” Caleb paused and took a breath, “- I think- I know- they put something in my drink and then cornered me in the alley and Frumpkin tried to help but they made him go away and they touched me so much and the only way they would stop was when I used fireball and they ran and then I messaged you and I’m sorry if I woke you up and-”

“Hey, hey,” Fjord interrupted in a kind tone, “Calm down, you didn’t wake me. And we’ll find those bastards tomorrow and turn ‘em in. How’s that sound?”

Caleb drew the blanket tighter around himself and nodded minutely. “That sounds- um- gut. That sounds good.”

Fjord lifted his arm and went to place it around Caleb’s shoulder but stopped just shy of making contact. “Is this alright?”

Caleb nodded once more and practically collapsed into Fjord as he wrapped his arm around him. He could still feel the traces of whatever was in his drink leaving him drained and empty and just so tired.

And he let go.

Leaned against Fjord, he was safe.

He was okay.  
-

Fjord smiled faintly as he felt Caleb’s breath even out, subconsciously rubbing his hand up and down the man’s arm.

Of course, Fjord was pissed about the three men and would certainly be looking for them come morning. For Caleb’s peace of mind and for future victims’ safety.

With those thoughts brewing in his mind and the soft rhythm of Caleb’s breathing, Fjord slowly fell asleep.  
-

Mollymauk yawned with a smirk as he entered his and Fjord’s shared room. 

“Oh, Fjo-ord!” He announced in a sing-songy voice, “Boy, I got some last-”

Molly fell silent at the sight of the wizard and the warlock propped against each other on the edge of one of the bed’s. Fjord’s head rested on Caleb’s and he had his mouth slightly open, softly snoring in the silence of the room. Caleb was leaned entirely into Fjord’s chest and had a small dribble of drool making it’s way down his chin.

Molly smiled fondly and, after draping his tapestry across the two (Leaving his mark, he would call it later) he silently closed the door behind them and left them to sleep.


End file.
